The Song
by girl-chan2
Summary: Sadiq galau karena bingung pengen nembak Roderich! Mathias yang bernyanyi untuk menghiburnya malah membuatnya kesal! Nah lho, kok bisa? Lagu apaan sih yang dinyanyikan Mathias? Tolong dibaca dan di-Review jika berminat! :D


Halo, saya bawa Oneshot untuk Hetalia! XD *plak!*

Maaf kalau nanti aneh! Saya membuatnya berdasarkan 'sesuatu', lha! *double plak!*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku! :D<p>

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, sedikit TurkeyxAustria, dll!

* * *

><p>Cahaya keemasan mentari pagi pun mulai terlihat di kota Istanbul. Awan putih mulai terlihat di langit biru, burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Hal itu tentu saja telah membangunkan seorang pria dengan mata suntuknya dengan segera.<p>

Pria itu pun segera duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menguap dan mengambil sebuah pedang untuk menggaruk badannya yang tidak dilapisi oleh atasan tersebut dengan khusyuk.

"Oh, yeah! Garukan ini enak sekali! Yes! Ah, ya di situ!"

Siapa yang bakalan nyangka bahwa seorang Sadiq Adnan memiliki hobi buruk menggaruk badan di pagi hari dan dia menggaruk badannya dengan gagang pedangnya pula!

Dengan berjalan santai, pria itu pun memakai topengnya dan menarik sebuah handuk putih yang bertengger di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Mandi dulu, ah! Biar jadi gan-"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Roderich langsung membanting pintu kamar Sadiq dari luar, "Sadiq! Saatnya sara- Ah! Sadiq!"

Sadiq pun langsung jatuh terlentang dengan air liur yang masih menempel di mulutnya plus hidung yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tabrakan tadi.

* * *

><p>Sehabis makan (dan tentu saja mandi), Sadiq pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengasah pedangnya. Dia pun duduk di dekat sebuah meja dan sesekali melihat pemandangan di luar Istanbul dari balik jendela yang berada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, alasan utama dia ingin masuk kembali ke kamarnya bukan untuk mengasah pedangnya.<p>

Tapi untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana agar dia dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada Roderich dengan sukses.

Sang Turkish pun merenung dengan tatapan kosong, 'Bagaimana aku bisa 'nembak' Roddy nanti, ya? Apa dia bakalan terima? Apa ya kesannya pada diriku? Kalau kesanku ternyata buruk, gimana jadinya nanti? Aah! Ini membuatku stress!'

Di saat batin sang Turksih sedang galau dengan hal itu, Mathias pun masuk ke kamar pria bertopeng tersebut dan menyapanya dengan lembut, "Hai, Sadiq!"

Namun Sadiq hanya mengangguk saja tanpa melihat atau merespon sahutan Mathias. Tentu saja hal ini membuat sang Danish cukup sedih.

"Sadiq~ Lagi ngapain, sih? Boleh ikutan, kagak? Boleh, ya? Boleh, ya? Boleh, dong~" kata Mathias sambil berjalan mendekati Sadiq.

Iris birunya menangkap ekspresi wajah Sadiq yang menatap jendela dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggosok pedangnya dengan pelan tanpa henti.

"Um, Sadiq? Halo? Haloooo?"

Tapi tetap saja lawan bicaranya tidak merespon.

Mathias tetap saja tidak mau menyerah, "Sadiq galau, ya? Kalau melamun kayak itu, nanti kerasukan lho!"

Hanya gumaman "hmm" yang terdengar dari lawan bicara sang pria Danish tersebut. Mathias pun semakin kesal dan akhirnya dia bernyanyi agar Sadiq mau berbicara dengannya.

"Burung kakaktua~, hinggap di jendela~ Sadiq sudah tua~, giginya tinggal dua~"

Mathias melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas seperti membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mukanya berseri-seri sambil muter-muter gaje dengan riangnya. Sepertinya dia mulai terbawa suasana.

"Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Burung Kakaktua~"

Tapi sialnya, Sadiq langsung menginjak bagian bawah seragam Mathias sehingga dia terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"LU KENAPA, SIH?! NGEJEK, NIH?! MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM, HAH?!"

Ups, sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

Sadiq pun langsung menusuk meja dengan pedang yang dipegangnya. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan keadaan pria yang masih tersungkur dengan 'indah'-nya di dekat kakinya itu. Sadiq pun berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sang pria Danish yang masih mempertahankan posisi tengkurapnya pun menengadah dan menatap iris emas dibalik topeng sang Turkish. 'Aku takut, Norge! Sadiq jadi mengerikan!'. Sebuah cairan merah segar mengalir dari tepi dahi kanan Mathias karena mencium lantai dengan keras barusan.

Tapi Mathias tidak peduli dengan masalah lebih besar yang akan dihadapinya. "Ah, Sadiq! Aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu saja! Hehehe!"

Tetapi sang Turkish tidak menjawab apa-apa dan Sadiq pun langsung menarik kerah baju pria Danish itu ke atas setinggi langit.

Alfred yang tidak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan di atas segera berlari menuju sumber suara dan langsung kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Astaga, Sadiq! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Alfred yang langsung menarik Mathias dari genggaman Turkish ngamuk tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah diamankan di depan pintu kamar, Mathias pun langsung memeluk kaki kanan Alfred sambil ngerengek, "Alfreeeeeed! Untunglah kau datang! Aku tadi hampir saja disodomi Sadiq! Help me!"

"Cup cup cup, Mathias! Ayo kita minta bantuan Iggy agar kepalamu sembuh, ya!" hibur Alfred sambil membantu Mathias berdiri. "Dan Sadiq! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekarang nafsunya dengan Mathias! Aku laporin Roderich, ya!"

Kesal, panik, plus perasaan takut telah tercampur aduk di dalam pikiran dan hati sang Turkish. Tanpa sadar, dia langsung menghantam Alfred 3 kali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! 'Kemaluan' Alfred pun langsung terhantam dengan keras dan Mathias pun langsung menjerit dengan suara 50 toa yang digunakan bersamaan!

"ASTAGA! DEMI DUNIA HETALIA!"

American berkacamata itu pun langsung tumbang seketika sambil memegangi 'kesucian'-nya tersebut.

Mathias yang kaget pun langsung kembali menjerit dengan kencang dan segera berlari menuju lantai bawah rumah itu.

Sementara itu, sang Turkish langsung bingung saat dengan refleks-nya langsung memukul 'itu'-nya Alfred dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Tidak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup suara pun mulai tertangkap jelas di telinganya.

"RODERICH! SADIQ PUKUL 'MILIK'-NYA ALFRED DENGAN TENAGA TENTARA JERMAN DAN PARAHNYA LAGI, DIA SEKARANG NAFSU DENGAN AKU! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? ALFRED HARUS KITA APAIN?"

Rupanya Mathias mengadu ke Roderich soal itu dan kepala Mathias kan masih berdarah akibat jatuh tadi.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi dari sini!" keluh pria Turkish itu dengan pilu.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang pun berubah menjadi malam. Gemerlap cahaya bintang yang menghiasi malam membuat Arthur merasa tenang dan tidur lebih malam. Dia terpesona dengan keindahan malam yang membuatnya menatap langit hingga larut di taman belakang rumah.<p>

Saat mulai mengantuk, Arthur pun segera memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada di depan kamar Sadiq. Belum sempat Arthur membuka pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar sebuah suara gumaman tak jauh darinya.

'Aneh! Padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam! Mustahil ada yang masih bangun hingga larut begini!'

British beralis tebal itu pun lebih waspada dengan membuat semua indera miliknya lebih peka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Sadiq yang berada di depan matanya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi aku punya firasat harus menyimaknya!'

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu kamar sang Turkish sedikit demi sedikit sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu dan tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik kamar. Telinganya pun dibukanya lebar-lebar.

"Oh demi dunia Hetalia, sebenarnya apa dosa saya selama ini? Kenapa saya harus menerima ajakan mereka yang ternyata bisa membuat saya gila selama bersama mereka? Kumohon, HANCURKANLAH MEREKA! MEREKALAH KUTUKAN BAGI SAYA! MEREKA ADALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGHANCURKAN MENTAL ORANG-ORANG YANG TAK BERDOSA DAN JAUH LEBIH KEREN DARI MEREKA, SALAH SATUNYA SAYA! BANTULAH SAYA! Terima kasih!"

Setelah Sadiq selesai dengan permohonannya tersebut, Arthur pun langsung menutup pintu kamar itu. Entah apa dia harus prihatin dan sedih mendengar lirihan Sadiq atau dia harus tertawa karena doa yang diteriakkan Sadiq barusan sangatlah menggelikan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Arthur pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Alfred dan Mathias sesudah sarapan.<p>

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah doanya! Kalian nanti kalau bisa segera minta maaf ke Sadiq, ya! Sepertinya, dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Arthur, Alfred dan Mathias pun setuju dan memikirkan untuk membuat sebuah kejutan kecil sambil meminta maaf kepada pria Turkish tersebut saat dia pulang dari latihan nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>-skip time-<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore hari pun telah tiba. Cahaya jingga itu pun memberikan signal kepada Sadiq untuk segera pulang. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki beberapa menit, dia telah berhasil sampai di depan pintu rumah.<p>

TOK TOK TOK

"Aku pulang!"

Dia pun disambut oleh Roderich yang tengah bersiap untuk membuat makan malam, "Ah, hai Sadiq! Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?"

Senyuman lembut di wajah kalem sang Austrian itu pun membuat Sadiq yang melihat senyumannya telah kehilangan rasa lelahnya begitu saja.

"E-eh, latihan? Um, baik-baik saja, kok! Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi tadi!" balasnya.

Pria berkacamata itu pun kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah! Ah, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi! Tolong sabar sebentar, ya!"

"Ah, ba-baiklah!" guman sang Turkish pelan membalas ucapan Roderich barusan.

Setelah makan malam, Sadiq pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Roderich membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Ya, walaupun Lukas masih di ruang makan sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Keduanya tahu kalau mengajak Lukas untuk membantu mereka kayaknya akan menjadi sia-sia saja nanti.

Untungnya, Arthur datang membantu dan pekerjaan mereka pun selesai dengan cepat. Arthur pun membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur untuk dicuci, Roderich yang membersihkannya, sementara Sadiq yang mengelap piring dan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Sadiq!"

Sang Turkish yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemilik suara dan menatap iris violet berlapis kacamata berbingkai hitam pria Austrian yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Entah apa aku yang berpikir aneh atau aku merasa kalau kita sudah seperti keluarga! Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Sadiq?"

Pria bersurai coklat itu pun langsung berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia pun terdiam sejenak dan segera menghadap Roderich kembali dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, "Aku terkadang juga berpikir begitu!"

Naasnya, suasana romantis mereka pun langsung terganggu dengan kedatangan American berkacamata dan Danish jabrik di dapur.

"SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQ!"

Mereka pun langsung berlari dan bersujud di hadapan sang Turkish.

"MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN KAMI!"

Iris emas dibalik topeng sang Turkish pun langsung lepas dari pandangan Roderich dan langsung menghadap ke arah kepala sang American dan sang Danish di belakangnya.

"Heh?"

Alfred lah yang pertama angkat suara, "Maafkan semua kesalahan kami! Kami tidak sadar kalau sifat kami sangatlah keterlalulan! Oh, Sadiq! Maafkan akuuuuu! Maafkan juga kesalahanku karena telah merobek salah satu seragammu saat aku membantu Roderich mencuci kemariiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

'Jadi seragamku robek gara-gara anak ini?!'

Mathias pun langsung ikut berbicara, "Maafkan aku juga, Sadiq! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sifatku kadang menyebalkan di matamu! Dan maafkan aku juga saat aku berkali-kali menggunakan pedangmu tanpa izin dan kebanyakan patah saat menebang pohoooooooooooon! Maaaaaaf!"

'Kau bilang pedangku dipatahin Lukas, Mathias! Jadi kau membohongiku selama ini?! Kau harus tahu kalau pedang itu SANGAT MAHAL dan aku sudah beli SEPULUH PEDANG dan ternyata PATAH SEMUA karena KAU?!'

"I-iya, iya! Aku maafin, aku maafin!" balas pria bertopeng tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Miris sekali nasibnya setelah mendengar kenyataan dan pernyataan sedih dari mulut kedua pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Alfred dan Mathias pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlaaaah!"

"Ah, iya! Biar Sadiq senang, aku dan Alfred telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu!" kata Mathias.

"Hah? Kejutan apa?"

Alfred dan Mathias pun langsung berdiri saling bersampingan. Masing-masing dari mereka langsung mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas dan bernyanyi, "Burung kakaktua~ Hinggap di jendela~ Sadiq sudah tua~, giginya tinggal dua~ Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Tek dung! Tek dung! Tek dung la la la~ Burung Kakaktua~"

Setelah menyanyi, Roderich yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, Arthur yang menaruh piring langsung berdecak kagum dan mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, Lukas yang tidak tertarik langsung menaruh cangkirnya dan segera memisahkan diri sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dan bagi sang Turkish, dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kecuali, tiba-tiba dia berpikir untuk melompat dari atas Menara Eiffel nanti malam.

Keesokan harinya, ditemukan tubuh seorang pria berambut coklat tepar dengan tidak elitnya di dekat kaki Menara Eiffel. Tubuhnya pun langsung dibawa Francis ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi apakah masih selamat atau sudah tewas karena keputus asaan dan kegalauan yang sangat dalam.

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan asemnya!<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
